Was It Worth It, Sasukekun
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: Song fic "Was it worth it to play with my heart, Sasuke kun?" Started out as a game, ended with just pain for Sasuke Uchiha. Was it really worth it for Sasuke to lose his girl for just a stupid bet? SasuSaku.


**Good day, readers!**

**Well, this is the first story since my "semi-return". Oh, this doesn't mean I am back to writing in the Fanfiction World, it just means that I may or may not grace you lovely readers with stories (most likely one-shots). **

**Did I mention I miss and love you reviewers? Hehe. I do!**

**More author's notes at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the song, "Was It Worth It" by Keyshia Cole. **

**

* * *

**

Was It Worth It?

_Tell me was it worth it (it all)  
Tell me was it worth it (tell me was it worth it all)  
_

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, so tell me was it really worth it?"

The named person turned around slowly, slightly wishing it really wasn't the person he mentioned. He regrettingly looked into the eyes of his caller, glowing bright green colored eyes glaring at him. However, there was other emotions in those eyes beside anger, there was _sadness, pain, betrayal_.

_Tell me was it worth it (it all)  
Tell me was it worth it (tell me was it worth it all)_

He started. "Sakura, this isn't -"

" - Save it, Uchiha Sasuke. I know what this is. Yet, I want to know something." She paused, glaring daggers at him.

"What?"

"Was it really worth it to play with my heart?"

**XOXO**

_  
Tell me was it worth it (it all)  
Tell me was it worth it (it all)  
_

_**2 months ago**_

"Hey Teme, I got a bet for you," Naruto gave a big grin slyly at his best friend. "Think you can handle it?"

"You're a dobe. You know nothing is too hard for an Uchiha."

"Cocky, much? Okay, I bet you can't get..." Paused. "...the chick, Sakura Haruno to fall for you in 2 months."

The raven haired male smirked.

"Piece of cake."

_  
Before you were no good, you used to be so good.  
And then you changed and flipped on me._

**XOXO**

_**3 weeks ago**_

"Say Sasuke-kun, why did you pick me out of all the girls in school?" Sakura looked at her love warily, hoping and yet dreading that his answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Sasuke gave Sakura his charming smile that made her loved him all over again.

"Because you are the one who truly is the one for me and I just knew it when I first saw you."

_So tell me what's the reason, all this time you've been preaching  
Acting like you know everything_

Sakura smiled happily and hugged him very tightly.

"There is nothing that will come between us."

Sasuke gently hugged her back, staring mindlessly at the sky and frowned.

"Y-yeah, me too."

**XOXO**

_**16 days ago**_

"Teme, you got less than 3 weeks. You got her to say at least "I love you" to you before you lose the bet and I get those 3 year supply of Ramens you'll owe me."

"I thought it was going to be easy for you, Uchiha? Guess not."

"Dobe, shut the hell up. And you-" Sasuke pointed at his long haired companion and glared. "I am an Uchiha and unlike you a Hyuuga, I succeed in things."

_  
Look into my eyes, and tell me what you see.  
Is what you got worth losing me?  
Now all your lies, has caught up with your game.  
It's a different picture, but in the same old frame.  
_

"Just give me no more than a week."

The last person yawned and finally spoke. "You know Sasuke, the girl Sakura will hate you for this. This is really troublesome. Why not quit while ahead?"

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly then he sighed. "Uchihas don't quit and they don't care about anything."

He looked blankly around the room, then he headed out the door without looking back not noticing the looks his friends gave him.

"He _**is**_a teme."

"Hmm..."

"Troublesome indeed."_  
_

_CHORUS:  
Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done  
Oh did you find what you were looking for.  
Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want  
Just tell me the truth and nothing more._

**XOXO**

_**1 week ago**_

"Forehead!"

"What is it, Ino-pig?"

"Sakura, I don't know how to say this outloud but..."

"Go on, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you for that."

"I...cheated on my Science test."

"..."

"Forehead?"

"That's it? Jeez, I thought it'll be something important."

"This IS important. And oh, I think something is fishy about Sasuke. You should be prepared for whatever happens."

"Something fishy? Like that fish sandwich we got from MacDonald?"

"No, I mean that he doesn't seem to be the type of guy to be sincere and there is something about his aura that is...off."

"What do you mean -"

"Just be careful, Sakura?"

"...Alright."_  
I'll be confused, don't think that I wanna be  
Back in your arms 'cause I closed that door  
Tell me was it worth it, for you to make that change  
And play that game with me.  
_

**XOXO**

_**3 days ago**_

"Let's stop, teme before this will hurt you as well."

"What are you talking about? I am fine and I know I will win this bet."

"...Whatever you say..."

_  
I gave all I could give you, changed it all for you  
But you didn't sacrifice for me.  
So is it for the moment, are you really on it  
Either way you ain't thinking 'bout me._

**XOXO**

_**4 hours ago**_

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Love you too."

Sakura gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek and hugged him tightly which he returned. She didn't noticed that there was a small recorder in his hand or his pained face.

He silently cursed himself.

**XOXO**

_**15 minutes ago**_

Static. "-ve you, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke replayed it for Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba to listen to. Kiba playfully punched Sasuke on the arm.

"Nice job, Sasuke. You did it!"

Naruto smiled grimly. "Yeah, you sure did, teme."

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other knowingly.

_Look into my eyes, and tell me do you see  
Can you see the pain that you caused on me_

**XOXO**

_**3 minutes**_

Kiba, still clueless at his surrounding, patted Sasuke on the back. "I thought you were going to lose the bet, right Naruto?"

"I-I thought so too."

"But you did it! You got Sakura! Mission complet-" Kiba stopped.

"You won the game, Sasuke-kun."

Time frozed.

_It's not the same, we'll never be that way again  
'cause you can't take back those tears._

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, so tell me was it really worth it?"_  
_

**XOXO**

_**Present**_

_CHORUS:  
Please tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done  
Oh did you find what you were looking for.  
Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want  
Just tell me the truth and nothing more._

Sakura continued looking at Sasuke, eyes watering. Tears were threatening to fall soon, but she held them back.

"This was just a game to you?" Sakura calmly said.

"Sak-"

_I'll be confused, don't think that I wanna be_

"Your love was a lie."

_Back in your arms 'cause I closed that door_

"Saku-"

_  
Tell me was it worth it, for you to make that change_

"Your words were lies!"

_  
And play that game with me._

"Sakura, I-"

Tell me was it worth it (worth it)  
Was it worth it (worth it) Oh Oh  
Tell me was it worth it (worth it)  
Was it worth it (worth it) Oh Oh  
The life we build

"YOU LIED TO ME!"_  
_

_CHORUS:  
Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done  
Oh did you find what you were looking for._

"No, Sakura. I didn't mean-"

_  
Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want  
Just tell me the truth and nothing more._

"Was it worth it, Sasuke-kun?"

_  
I'll be confused, don't think that I wanna be  
Back in your arms 'cause I closed that door_

"..."

_  
Tell me was it worth it, for you to make that change  
And play that game with me._

"You won the game."

Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done

"Sakura..."

_  
Oh did you find what you were looking for._

"Congrats, Uchiha Sasuke."

_  
Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want_

"No, Sakura! I can explain. Please!"

_  
Just tell me the truth and nothing more. _

Goodbye, Sasuke-_kun_."

She ran. Far from him and his lies.

**Hello again.**

**The reason I was thinking of doing this song-fic was because I have read and noticed a lot of stories with similiar plots to one another. Sasuke bet with his friends that he can get Sakura. Not all the stories are exact, but they have some details that are alike to each other.**

**So I would like to say sorry to you writers who have thought of this story plot. I wasn't trying to steal. I was stating a fact and that I love your creative thinking.**

**And if you have some questions. Feel free to tell me so I can answer if I did not answer below.**

Why did you pick this song?

**Because currently Keyshia Cole's songs interested me. And when I first heard this song, I started thinking back to all those stories that was similiar to this exact song.**

Why didn't Sasuke quit before it was too late?

**Simple really. He is an Uchiha which means he is stubborn to realize and he doesn't like losing. Male pride, much?**

Why was Kiba the only one who seem to be happy for Sasuke to win the bet?

**Kiba is probably the only one of his friends that wasn't with him much to notice his changes. And he is probably the clueless one of the group? Even more than Naruto. **

Why did Naruto place the bet, knowing his friend was going to win the bet, but lose something else even more?

**In my plot, Naruto was _trying_ to help Sasuke know what it means to love. He actually wanted Sasuke to stop the game halfway, but Sasuke being stubborn didn't see. Neji and Shikamaru knew about the true meaning of the bet, too.**

So what happens now? What is going to happen to Sasuke and Sakura?

**Well, let's just say that I may or may not make a sequel. I'll let you reviewers (wink) decide. Just know that Sakura ran away, not wanted Sasuke see her tears and how betrayed she was by him.**

**So did I explain it enough? Or you are still confused? Just tell me and I'll help you out! Ciao for now.**

**P.S. Please Reviewwwwww!**

**From, ThuyVan.**


End file.
